


With All Apologies To William Carlos Williams

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Archive of Our Own, Fandom - Fandom, William Carlos Williams Poems, Yuletide - Fandom
Genre: Archive of our Own - Freeform, Because #yuletide, Fannish Version Of A Famous Poem, I Think I Just Saw A Hippo Dance On The Ceiling, People In Chat Made Me Do This, Poetry, William Carlos Williams - Freeform, William Carlos Williams Does Not Approve This Message, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Carlos Williams poems twisted, thanks to #Yuletide Chat which totally indulged me and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With All Apologies To William Carlos Williams

I have written  
the fic  
that was on  
your desktop

and which  
you were probably  
saving  
for Madness

Forgive me  
the plot was tricky  
so intricate  
and so chilling

 

* * *

so much depends  
upon  
a harried beta  
reader  
sitting on her  
chair  
beside her humming  
computer


End file.
